bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stick Bug
This is the Stick Bug NPC. For attack behavior and the actual challenge, please see the Stick Bug Challenge page. Stick Bug is an NPC character normally found on the tallest mushroom in Mushroom Field and is accessible by using the Red Cannon/Yellow Cannon/Blue Cannon, the Parachute/Glider, or using the Beekeeper's Boots and jumping from the 2nd mushroom to the one with the Royal Jelly. Players will need a Translator to talk to Stick Bug, where then they can ask him to initiate the Stick Bug Challenge. The Stick Bug then appears as a boss mob and always spawns in the Sunflower Field first. Upon defeat he flees to a random field from this list: *Sunflower Field. *Clover Field. *Strawberry Field. *Bamboo Field. *Pineapple Patch. *Cactus Field. *Pumpkin Patch. *Mountain Top Field. Stick Bug NPC vanishes when the Stick Bug Challenge is active. Near him is the Top Stick Bug Fighters leaderboard. The player can start the Stick Bug Challenge for free each one day and a half (1d:12h:00m:00s), initiating it anytime for 50 tickets, or by giving Stick Bug a present during the 2018 Beesmas Event. During the Egg Hunt 2019 update, Stick Bug would plant an epic, legendary, and supreme (formally named mythical) sprout after you finished his Egg Hunt quest. He's the only known NPC that can spawn sprouts. Attacks Stick Bug attacks by making a red circle, and swings sticks in the circle. He also will spawn stick nymphs when he does the circle attack. He will put twigs on people when he dies that do damage over time and you have to collect pollen to get out of it. The last attack he does is where he makes 2 red circles on the field he is standing on and in the middle of the red circles, a stick comes out with a red beam or laser (About the length of 3x the stick height) that turns around in a circle and if you touch it deals damage. Dialogue Egg Hunt 2019 Quest Ornament Quest Trivia * Stick Bug is the first raid boss to be added to the game. * Even if the player didn't use a Translator on Stick Bug, it will spawn from time to time. When this happens, it says: ⚠️Onett has started the Stick Bug Challenge!⚠️ *If the player gave Stick Bug a Present, started his Egg Hunt quest, or started his Beesmas Quest, the Stick Bug Challenge would automatically start. * He, Shadow Bear, and Spirit Bear are the only NPCs that dance. **Stick Bug is the second character to dance. * There is a glitch where Stick Bug may fall over from his location on top of the tallest mushroom. If this occurs, he will either be in the Dandelion Field, or the Mushroom Field (or in between). * Stick Bug, Ants, and Wild Windy Bee are the only mobs that can have a level higher than a bee can. (Level 21 or higher). * Stick Bug and Rogue Vicious Bee can be found in the same fields. (Clover Field, Cactus Field, and Mountain Top Field respectively.) * Stick Bug gave the most honey when given a present (33,333,333 honey), the next being Panda Bear at only 5,000 honey. * Stick Bug can appear near the hives due to a glitch. * Stick Bug uses the Robot Animation Pack. * If Stick Bug moves to the Mountain Top Field, it has a chance of falling and getting stuck in the Pineapple Patch or Pumpkin Patch. * He is unbeatable since every time his health goes down to zero, it increases, he levels up and jumps to another field. * Stick Bug waves when the challenge ends. *Stick Bug is the only boss that gives out a quest. *Stick Bug has the least quests of any NPC in the game, having only two, being his Egg Hunt quest and his Ornament quest. *He is the only boss who can talk (when given a translator). **Stick Bug is one of the three NPC's that can use a translator, the others being Gifted Riley Bee, and Gifted Bucko Bee. Category:Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Bosses Category:NPC Category:Stick Bug Challenge